It is well known in the art to combine an alternate and cleaner source of energy with the conventional internal combustion motor of vehicles to provide so-called “green” motor of alternate non-polluting energy sources or hybrid motor that reduces the fuel consumption thereof as well as the overall pollution generated by such a motor. Most hybrid motors generally combine either an electric motor, or a plurality thereof, or a hydrogen motor to the conventional internal combustion engine (gasoline or diesel); the two motors running either independently or simultaneously with each other, depending of the amount of power required.
These types of hybrid motors generally suffer problems by requiring that each motor has its own engine block, transmission/gear train box and/or propulsion mechanism; meaning more mass, more volume and increased complexity that lead to increased manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Many documents also refer to the addition of electromagnetic components or systems to existing internal combustion engines. Examples of such documents are:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,649 issued to Densow et al. on Jul. 24, 1973 for “Crankshaft Magneto System”;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,428 issued to Bradley on Jul. 22, 1980 for “Electromagnetic Augmentation of Internal Combustion Engines”;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,058 issued to Blalock on Feb. 23, 1982 for “Electro-Magnetic Reciprocating Engine”;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,893 issued to Reynolds on Jun. 7, 1988 for “Magnetically Actuated Engine”;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,930 issued to Bisel et al. on Aug. 6, 1991 for “Electromagnetically Powered Engine Apparatus and Method”;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,172 issued to Simpson et al. on Apr. 20, 1993 for “Electromagnetically Powered Hydraulic Engine”;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,518 issued to Miller et al. on Feb. 15, 1994 for “Engine Crankshaft Variable Reluctance Alternator”;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,349 issued to Gifford on Oct. 10, 1995 for “Reciprocating Electromagnetic Engine”.        
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,428 discloses a permanent magnet fixedly mounted on a piston with its axis of magnetic polarity disposed parallel to the movement direction of the piston to selectively and magnetically interact with an electromagnetic coil mounted in the engine head coaxially with the motion axis of a piston. The electromagnetic coil is electrically activated in synchronization with the displacement of the piston during the different strokes thereof, to provide magnetic attraction and repulsion during at least a predetermined portion of the compression (and exhaust) and power (and intake) strokes respectively. Although such electromagnetic arrangement augments the efficiency of the motor, it is almost impractical to have an electromagnetic coil located in the engine head due to the lack of available room, especially when considering multi intake and/or exhaust valves for each cylinder. Furthermore, the fact that there always remains a significant gap between the electromagnetic coil and the permanent magnet forming the combustion chamber significantly reduces the capability of efficiently using the electromagnetic forces that gets larger the smaller the gap is. Moreover, this smallest gap between the two occurs only once a complete two-stroke cycle.
Other US Patents refer to the transformation of an internal combustion engine into an electromagnetic engine by replacing the head of the engine as well as the pistons, thereby using only one polarity of any permanent magnet, or by having an electromagnetic arrangement mechanically operatively connected to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine to recuperate energy or control (synchronize) operation of the system based on the crankshaft position.
None of the above patent uses an electromagnetic system connected to an existing internal combustion engine to significantly increase the efficiency thereof. Similarly, none of the above-mentioned documents teaches an electromagnetic motor efficiently operating on its own, the motor being either a linear displacement type or a rotary type motor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electromagnetic motor.